Snowbert Oneshots
by TopazStars
Summary: A book for all the monthly Snowbert prompts :)
1. You Had Me At Coffee

**Hello everyone, this is my first oneshot! I just recently joined an _amazing_ Snowbert forum and everyone there is doing a prompt based on Snowbert, so here is the prompt I chose!**

 **Prompt: Somebody spills coffee on the other**

 **This is an AU without powers. Caitlin is a regular doctor getting a morning coffee and happens to arrive at Jitters at the same time as Julian, a new CSI who just moved to Central City from Britain.**

* * *

Caitlin leaned up against a table, waiting for her espresso order to be called. Jitters was a very popular cafe, and for good reason. Their drinks and pastries were made to absolute _perfection_. Today, however, was _exceptionally_ busy.

 _At this rate I'll be late to the hospital..._ Caitlin checked the time anxiously. She was a surgeon, and a good one too. She was never late and always did her best to make her patients as happy as possible. The line to order was growing by the minute, and Caitlin's patience was deteriorating.

"Julian?" the barista called, and Caitlin's frustration only grew.

 _Wasn't I here before him?_ She thought to herself angrily. A man, blonde and with the same look of annoyance on his face, stepped forward to grab his drink. Caitlin looked away, staring up at the ticking clock. With a sigh, she decided her usual morning coffee wasn't worth being late. Being late meant a delayed operation, and that just couldn't happen. She spun on her heel and marched towards he door, ready to race to work, when _SPLAT_.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" A British voice gasped, "You came out of nowhere!" Caitlin glared at his cup, the name Julian was written on it. Half of his drink now stained her blouse. She would _never_ get it out. For a moment, all she did was stand there, too stunned to speak.

"Watch where you're going!" She finally snapped, staring him straight in his blue eyes with her furious chocolaty brown pair. She was about to shove past him and get to her car, hoping she had some sort of jacket or sweater to cover up the mess, when he grabbed her hand. She wrenched it out of his grip and was surprised to see him taking off his own jacket.

"That was so clumsy of me, take this." he shoved the jacket into her hands. She took it, awkwardly staring at him. before slipping it on and zipping it up to hide the stains.

"How will I get it back to you?"

"Meet me here tomorrow morning? Same time?"

"Sure."

"I'm Julian, by the way."

"And I'm late." Caitlin storms out of the cafe.

 **-(Time Jump)-**

"Thanks for letting me borrow this yesterday." Caitlin sighs as she hands the jacket back to Julian. She had been late to work by five minutes. She had been _livid_.

"It's really no problem," Julian says as he takes it back, "The whole thing was my fault."

"Well... I wasn't paying attention either," Caitlin says, "And I'm sorry if I had been rude. I've _never_ been late to work... except for yesterday." Julian offers an awkward smile.

"Could I get you a coffee? To make up for it?" He offers, and Caitlin blushes.

"Actually... I've already ordered."

"What about tomorrow?"

"You really don't have to-"

"I want to." He grins, and Caitlin can't help but give in to that awkward smile of his.

"Alright," She nods, "Same time?"

"Same time," he agrees, "Er- I never got your name."

"I'm-"

"Caitlin?" The barista calls her order, holding up a large cup with her name on it.

 _Finally_. She thinks to herself.


	2. Snow

**This is my October Snowbert oneshot based on a prompt from Irrevocably!**

 **Prompt: The first thing I saw was a white light, bright and shiny, almost like the path to heaven. Wait, was I dead?**

 **Wait, no. It was just...**

* * *

The first thing I saw was a white light, bright and shiny, almost like the path to heaven. Wait, was I dead?

Wait, no. It was just... Snow? I sat upright in bed, my heart pounding and my eyes squinting against the bright sunlight reflecting off the snow. My breath was ragged and my head was pounding with an intense headache.

 _What happened..._ Myeyes darted back and forth around the frost covered room. The floor had a blanket of snow over it and the walls were encased in ice. Strangely enough, however, I wasn't cold at all.

"Mom!" I wail, "Dad!" Footsteps pound down the hallway.

"Skye?!" My mothers voice shouted as the door began to shake. It was also covered in ice, sealing off my frozen bedroom from the rest of the world. Tears rolled down my cheeks and fell to the floor as teardrop shaped balls of ice.

"Mom!" My voice cracked with fear. There were muffled shouts on the other side of the door. In an instant, it was blown off of its hinges by an icy blast. My parents came rushing in, wrapping me up in their arms and carrying me out of the room.

"What happened?!" My mother set me down on the couch.

"I- I woke up and everything was covered in ice."

"We should have protected her better." My father was shaking his head.

"And done what, Julian? Made her wear bulky metahuman cuffs?" My mother scowled at him.

"Metahumans?" I ask, frowning. The arguing stops, as if a something top secret had been said. And maybe it had.

"We should tell her, Cait," My father looked at her, sighing, "She's fifteen now, she needs to know."

"Not yet!"

"She needs to be able to protect herself and be able to prevent what just happened!" He says, and she eventually nods her head in reluctance. Blue eyes look into mine as she nervously tucks a strand of white hair behind her ear. My father got up and went to their bedroom, a worried look on his face.

"Mom?" I ask, curiously waiting for an explanation. My father returns with a mirror in his hand. It's given to me. My brown eyes are a dark indigo, my dirty blonde hair is white, and my lips are frostbitten and blue.

 _Oh my god..._

"Skye," She began, "A long time ago there was a partical excellorater explosion..."

* * *

 **WOW this was short. Sorry Irrevocably, I wish it had been longer, but I felt like it should stop here before it became a multiple chapter story xD It's not so much Snowbert, more a future fic of their daughter discovering her ice powers.**

 **\- TopazStars**


End file.
